


Hooker!Danny

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://uxseven.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://uxseven.livejournal.com/"></a><b>uxseven</b>, <em>Hawaii Five-0, McDanno, hooker!Danny.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooker!Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Reward drabble for [](http://uxseven.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://uxseven.livejournal.com/)**uxseven**. My mind went one way on the first try, so hopefully between the two it's what you were looking for!

~1~

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Booking him for picking up a hooker is not going to be enough. Kamekona said Smith has a type, and he’s chatty after orgasm. You’re Smith’s type! This isn’t my doing, Danny!”

“And it’s not going to bother you at all if I blow this guy? Human-trafficer-scumbag-sleezeball! I’m gonna drop to my knees, put his dick in my mouth and suck him off till he comes down my throat. That’s not going to bother you? ‘Cause, let me tell you, Steven, if you were Smith’s type, it would bother me a little too much!”

 

~2~

“You looking for a date?”

“Yeah, how much?”

“You a cop?”

“Do I look like a cop?”

“Yes. And I don’t have a police discount.”

“What about a bulk discount, if I wanted the whole weekend? Or a frequent fuck discount? Let’s say every Thursday afternoon for the next few months?”

“Buy three blow jobs, get the forth one free?”

“I was leaning more toward fucks.”

“Come back when you’re not a cop. Bail and lawyers cut into my profit margin.”

“I’m always going to be a cop.”

“...Fine! But you’re bottoming until I know you won’t arrest me.”

“Deal!”


End file.
